Dreaming
by WingedSerpent
Summary: Of what does Tsuyuri Kohane dream? Possible spoilers for Vol. 9 through 12.
1. Plum Moon

This is the first part of a story centering around the character Tsuyuri Kohane from **xxxHOLiC**. I rather like her and her significance to Watanuki, so I decided I would try to get inside her head. Its hard, though, because we really don't know very much about her. Consequently, I decided to try to express the story in the style of **Yumegari**, an unfinished CLAMP work that is about a girl who is a yumegari (dream hunter) and her yumemori (dream watcher) who try to help people defeat the problems that lie within their dreams. I hope that this story, using the specific style, can capture some of the feelings Kohane feels.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anyone here, and probably have done a less than inspiring effort in the characterizations of each character. Thus, I hope the wonderful ladies of CLAMP, Shin Mashiba, and Lilu Bennett will forgive me for using their characters.

Notes: Italics indicate being within a dream, or thoughts of the characters. Text that is centered in the page are poems or songs. I also tried to keep to the original name order and honorifics as used in Japanese; it is slightly important for how Kohane thinks of Watanuki.

* * *

_**- Part I • Plum Moon- **_

_The night is very clear. The stars are so much brighter than usual. Tokyo is not a place to see stars._

_- The night is often bright here -_

_A girl is there, sitting by a stream, her feet in the pool. She is the one who spoke._

_I see I am in a garden, with a tea house nearby. It must have a lamp lit in it; I can see a light flickering in it._

_- I'm Koumi. Mumeshi Koumi. What's your name? - _

_"Tsuyuri Kohane," I reply._

_She watches me. Her eyes are dark brown and big and round like a deer's. _

_- Who gave you a balloon? - she asks, pointing to my wrist. _

_There, the balloon wavers as if in a breeze._

_"A friend. Watanuki-san."_

_- Oh, that one - she says, stepping out of the pool - He's a good child. I wish him well -_

_"Do you know him?"_

_- I have seen him before - She looks at me again, studying me. She opens her mouth to speak, but instead continues to look at me before asking - Do you know where you are? -_

_"I am in a dream."_

_- A dream - she says, her voice very soft - Have you been here before? -_

_I am confused; what does she mean 'have I been here before'? It is a dream. I have dreamt before. _

_"I have had dreams before."_

_- Ah, not so. You have never been to dream before -_

_What? To dream? It's not exactly a place, unless its some sort of spiritual place. I suppose that's possible._

_Mumeshi-san looks at the stars before speaking again._

_- I'm glad you could come now, when its nice here. Do you like this garden? -_

_"Its very beautiful."_

_- It is the dream eaters' garden; only dream eaters and their guardians are allowed here -_

_"Dream eaters..."_

Kohane awoke. She looked at the ceiling, where she had let the balloon float when she lay down, and found it still bobbing up and down in the breeze coming in the window.

There was a knock on her door.

"It's time to go," her mother said, looking in at her, "We have to meet with the television crew."

"Yes," Kohane replied, getting up and straightening her dress.

In the car, her mother asked her where she had gone, but Kohane didn't answer.

"I don't like you wandering around," she snapped, "What if something happened to you, then where would I be?"

Kohane did not reply, or even try to talk to her mother after that. The rest of the car ride was quiet.

At the studio, the producer of 'True Stories' fretted over Kohane before walking off with her mother to discuss some recent plans. She walked towards the back of the set, where one of the crew members were still setting up. He seemed concerned about some of the rope holding up the lighting and was slowly coiling it up. She watched him as she walked towards him.

Something tripped her and she fell towards the ground until the crew member caught her.

"You should be more careful, little girl," the man said, looking around the set to see if anyone was paying attention, "What are you doing here today? Are you a star talent for the show?"

Kohane replied, "I suppose."

"Well, I've seen lots of stars come through this place. Many of them have had their dreams made through Star Tanjou! and others here. I hope yours can, too. Good luck."

"Thank you," she said.

"What's your name, so I'll know if you make it?"

"Tsuyuri Kohane."

"'Little wings'. That's a really cute name," he continued, as he pulled on the ropes, making them taut, "I'm Terada Satoshi. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you, too," she replied. Looking over her shoulder, she noticed that the host of the show had arrived, "I should be getting back. We'll be starting soon."

Terada-san smiled at her and shook her hand, "I hope you do well."

"Thanks," she said as she walked back towards where the host of the show and her mother were talking with the producer.

"Where were you?" her mother said.

"I was waiting over there," she replied, pointing across the stage.

The host laughed, and asked, "Yeah, I saw you there when I came in. Who were you talking to?"

"One of the stage crew, Terada-san."

"Terada?" the producer asked, "It wouldn't have happened to be Terada Satoshi, would it?"

"Yes, that was his name."

The producer and host looked at each other quickly.

"Terada Satoshi was the stage crew head back in the seventies, especially during that talent search craze," the producer said.

"Yeah, wasn't he around for Star Tanjou! when it was on?"

"I think so," the producer said, with a slight laugh as he thought of the current issue, "Are you sure he said his name was Terada Satoshi?"

"Yes."

"I don't think that's possible," the host said amicably to her, "He retired fifteen years ago."

The producer put a hand on the host's shoulder, "You don't think that..."

"It's possible," the host replied, shrugging his shoulders, "Did you know that just a few days ago, he..."

"Oh, do you mean the fact that Terada-san is a ghost?" Kohane asked, "I knew."

The producer went white and the host began laughing in that 'heroic-but-obviously-scared' way that he always did when things really went weird. She couldn't understand why people loved it so much.

After that, the producer seemed a little afraid of her and shoved her off on some poor overworked assistant so he could talk more with her mother.

They did the show, tried to forget about the dead stage crew member, and then she went home with her mother. On the way home, Kohane noticed she seemed to be shaking more than usual. What did she really think of Kohane's abilities? Shouldn't she care, since she's her mother?

Her mother. It was odd even thinking about her as such, as she never really thought about Kohane really as her daughter.

Kohane ate dinner, the purified vegetarian meal that had been made for her, and thought absently about Watanuki. What was he doing? Was he safe?

Afterwards, she went to her room. The balloon was still floating in the corner, its red color unlike the plain white of the walls and her bed. She sat down on her bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Ten days passed without anything but the usual - appearing on the television, performing exorcisms, and listening to her mother bargain for money with producers, directors, writers, and broadcasting executives. 

She had been out that day at an old ramen shop that was haunted by a former patron who had loved the food there when she had met a boy. He had appeared behind her just as they were about to leave. No one else saw him.

"Did you send him off?" he asked, fiddling with the cane in his hand.

"Yes."

"That's for the better, I think," he added. He fiddled in his pocket for a moment, then handed her a letter, "My cousin asked I give this to you."

_Your cousin?_ she thought, but decided not to ask.

"When you see her next will you tell her that Hiruko sends his greetings?"

"Of course," she replied.

She looked at the letter, and began to walk to her mother's car.

"Oh, and Tsuyuri-chan, don't open that until you go to bed."

Kohane nodded, put the letter in her coat pocket, and climbed in the car.

It wasn't until she had eaten dinner and gone to her room that she even had a chance to look at the letter again. It was on a stiff paper, almost like washi. She opened the letter and read the contents:

Only slight taste of it  
Spring makes its debut  
With plum blossoms and the moon  
- Basho

Plum blossoms and the moon... it reminded her of Mumeshi-san and her home. The garden of the dream-eaters.

_- When everything has faded, they alone shine forth -_

_- Encroaching on the charms of smaller gardens -_

_I can hear someone singing._

_- Their scattered shadows fall lightly on clear water - _

_- Their subtle scent pervades the moonlit dusk -_

_It is the garden again that I am in, but there is a bright moon above. Mumeshi-san is by the creek again, and she is the one singing._

_- Snowbirds look again before they land- _

_- Butterflies would faint if they but knew -_

_Does she know I came back?_

_- Thankfully I can flirt in whispered verse - _

_- I don't need a sounding board or wine cup. -_

_The moon is so bright. _

_Mumeshi-san looks up at me._

_- Tsuyuri-san, come and join me. -_

_She moves so that I may sit down next to her. She is drinking from a cup, a flat dish of bright green. The liquid in it is purple in the moonlight. She pours more from a jar into the cup and offers it to me._

_- Would Tsuyuri-san care to taste? -_

_I take the cup and drink it. The liquid is sweet. It smells of plums. I close my eyes and take another sip, then feel hands take the cup from mine._

_"Thank you, Mumeshi-san."_

_- Call me Koumi. It is easier to say. -_

_"Thank you , Koumi-san."_

_Koumi passes the cup between us, looking at the bright moon above. Eventually, the jar is empty and the cup is set aside._

_- Do you want to play a game? -_

_"A game?" I say absently._

_- Don't you ever play games? - Koumi asks, her head tilted to the side as she looks at me with wonder. - Never mind. Let's play a game. There are so few people to play with these days. -_

_So few people, I think, what does she mean by 'so few people'? Doesn't she play with people when she's awake?_

_- Shall we play Yut? We'll need sticks if we're going to play that game. -_

_Koumi stands up quickly, shaking her feet dry of water, and slips straw sandals on her feet._

_She offers her hand to me, saying - Come on, let's go look for sticks. -_

_And off we go, into a bamboo forest that is just a behind us._

_- I'll look over there! - she shouts enthusiastically, and bounds off into the forest._

_I look about in the forest and find that I can see despite the darkness, because the moon is so full and bright. I pick up two long sticks and walk back toward the garden._

_There is something in the forest. It is not Koumi. I can see its eyes glittering in the dark. I walk faster._

_I can feel its breath on my neck. It does not seem friendly. I am not sure I can turn around to confront it, so I continue to walk back to the garden. _

_It is still behind me. I can smell its breath now; it smells of rotting leaves. What should I do? It is following me and there is no way that I can run away from it._

_Is this what Kimihiro-kun feels when he is chased by spirits?_

_I begin to run towards the garden. Was it so far away to the garden before?_

_I contemplate calling for Koumi, but what can she do? She is only a little girl like myself._

_It pounces upon me, its claws catching in my pajamas. It turns me over on to my back with a rough paw. It is a large thing with a body like a dog, but a head like a cow._

_I begin the words for protection, ones I have occasionally used during exorcisms. This only seems to annoy the dog-cow. It snorts in my face and the stench of its breath nauseates me._

_I can see something gold in the darkness, with red spots on it like a fawn or yearling. The gold thing throws itself against the monster, knocking it off of me. Before I have a chance to even get up, the gold and red yearling - it really does look a bit like a deer - has killed the monster and begins to devour it. By the time, I get to my feet, it has devoured all of the monster._

_It walks over to me and I realize it has a long snout like a baku. It must be a dream-eater. It pushes me towards the garden, all the time keeping one of my hands on its back. Its fur is soft like a kitten._

_When we reach the garden, the dream-eater walks to the stream that passes through the garden and submerges itself. From where it is beneath the water, Koumi, drenched from head to foot, reemerges._

_"Koumi-san? You're a dream eater?"_

_- I told you that only dream eaters and their guardians can come into this garden. It is the Umetsuki-en, my home. - Koumi looks unhappily at her clothes, but then looks up at the moon. It has moved very far in the time that has passed. - If you are ever in danger again in a dream, just say, 'Baku, baku, come eat my dream!' and I will come to your aid. -_

_I open my mouth to to thank her for saving me, but ... _

Kohane awoke to the early dawn light coming through her window, its dull grayness invading her room. For an instant, she wished that she could always stay in the dream.

* * *

Ok, I realize that there were some errors in this and that I left out a few references that people might not recognize. 

1) The first poem is by Basho, as is noted by Koumi. The song she is singing is actually a poem by Li Shangyin, a Chinese poet from the period of the late Tang dynasty.

2) Yat is a Korean stick game also known as 'Four Stick Game'. Usually it is played with four people, but it can occasionally be played by two.

I think that's everything.

Ok, if you don't mind, please review.


	2. Cold Moon

Disclaimer: CLAMP and Lilu Bennett created these characters; I'm just borrowing them.

* * *

**- Part II: Cold Moon -**

They had been asked to go to a house to perform an exorcism before the trip. The family that lived there kept hearing odd things. There were footsteps, things moved around on their own and once the daughter had felt something touch her, but nothing had been there. Lately it had gotten worse. It had started just with one bell, but the next day they could hear more. Finally, the daughter had gone to investigate the extra room and several bells began ringing. There was shrieking and running about, prompting the daughter to leave as quickly as possible.

The house they parked outside of was a modern two story with a small garden and a carport in the front. As they got out of the car, a woman stepped out of the house. She looked as if she was in her late forties or early fifties; and had on an apron over her dress and her light brown hair done up in a loose bun to keep it out of her face.

"Good afternoon," the woman said cheerfully, "My name is Yamada Naoko."

Kohane's mother introduced herself and Kohane and Mrs. Yamada led them inside.

The moment Kohane entered the house, she felt someone grab her arm and tug her to the side. She was looking at a girl with shoulder length, light brown hair and eyes. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail to the side of her head.

"Are you the one who's going to make my house less frightening?"

There was something familiar in the girl's aura, something she had interacted with.

_Kimihiro-kun, _Kohane thought. _This girl has met him. They've spoken._

"Well," the girl pushed, "Will you make my house less scary?"

Kohane thought perhaps that was how the girl had met Kimihiro-kun, where he did his part-time job with the witch that granted wishes. This wish had yet to be granted fully. Perhaps that was why...

"I'll try," she replied.

"Good," the girl said, taking her hand and pulling up the stairs to her bedroom. "It's easier to talk here. Usually, there's less strange things here. My name is Yoshida Mako. Pleased to meet you." She bowed slightly.

Kohane bowed and introduced herself. She tried to think of what someone should do if they were supposed to 'make the house less frightening', so she asked, "When did the frightening things start happening?"

Mako looked at her curiously, "When? I suppose maybe a little while ago."

"What happened?" Kohane asked, "What was the first thing?"

The girl looked towards the door and then leaned closer to Kohane, as if to tell as secret, and said, "The end table changed."

Kohane nodded, hoping that would encourage her.

"My parents had a pretty end table in the hall made of real cherry wood. It had all sorts of intricate designs in it, like flowers and bamboo and things. My mom told me it was made by her great uncle or something like that, who lived in the country side as an artisan. He had given them the table for their wedding, so it was a sentimental item for her. I just liked that table. It was pretty."

"But it changed?"

"Yes," Mako continued, her tone conspirital, "I came home one day from school and noticed the table wasn't the same table. The table there now is new, with no designs carved in it or anything. I wondered where the table had gone, so I called, 'Mom, where's the cherry table?' But she didn't answer."

"Where was she?" Kohane asked.

The girl looked at Kohane with surprise, as if something had just become apparent to her. "Actually, I haven't seen Mom or Dad since the accident."

"What accident?"

"Some friends were over. We were supposed to be studying. My older sister was there – Mom and Dad were out. We had the entire house to ourselves, so we decided to play a game."

The girl stopped, her eyes glazed over as she stared at the wall. She clenched and unclenched her hands. Kohane could tell Mako was having trouble remembering.

"What sort of game?"

"Kakurenbo," she replied, the glazed look disappearing from her eyes. "Eri suggested it. Our house is older, but not old, so it has two floors. But it also has something a lot of house around her don't have - a basement. We keep our bicycles down there during the winter sometimes, with plants and other rubbish.

"I decided to hide down stairs, in the basement. My sister said it was a bad idea to go down there. It was too dark. 'So much better a hiding place,' I said. As I was running down the stairs..." the glazed look returned to her eyes then. "That's right, I tripped. And fell..." Mako trailed off.

"You fell down the stairs?"

"Yes," she replied, "When I woke up, no one was there, and it was almost time to go to school. So I got ready and went by myself."

Kohane understood now what had happened.

"When I returned, my parents were gone. My sister was there. She was dressed in black and was gathering things up. I asked her why she was taking her things from her room and she didn't reply. Then she started crying and ran away, out the door."

"She ran away?"

"Yes," Mako replied, and tears came to her eyes, "Why is this happening to me?" She picked up some bells that were laying on the ground next to her bed and shook them at Kohane. "That woman said that these would make the house less frightening, but they haven't at all."

"So things have continue to be scary?"

"Things move around my house. I leave them somewhere, and then when I come back, they're not there but somewhere else."

Kohane heard footsteps outside the room. There were two voices muttering in the hallway.

"Do you hear those?" Mako asked, terror obvious on her face.

"Yes."

"What is it? Can you make it stop?"

"I'll try." Kohane replied, standing up.

She walked to the door, where her mother and Mrs. Yamada were standing. "If it wouldn't be any trouble, could you please stay where you and be as quiet as possible?"

Mako's eyes had gone all wide. "You can see them? What are they?"

"Mrs. Yamada and my mother. They're talking."

Mako narrowed her eyes at Kohane. "Why can't I see them?"

Kohane sat down next to Mako and sighed. It seemed this girl was just as she had suspected, and very stubborn, too.

"Mako, where did your parents and sister go?"

"I don't know."

"What happened after your accident? Don't you know why no one was there when you woke up?"

Mako looked suspiciously at Kohane, but after a few moments, her eyes went wide.

"You don't mean that I... Why would I still be here if that happened?"

The young exorcist felt pity for the girl.

"Its a lie!" Mako hissed, "Why would my parents abandon me? If that had happened, then they would had a service for me. I would be in heaven right now. I wouldn't be here!"

The temperature of the room decreased immediately. Kohane said the words of protection softly to herself.

"Why is this happening to me?" she cried, curling herself up in a ball and sobbing into her shirt.

Kohane touched the girl's shoulder. "I don't know. But I can help you."

"You can?"

Kohane took Mako's hands in hers and recited a meditation she knew, something to calm the girl down. Mako listened carefully and seemed to relax.

"No one has been this nice to me in a long time," the girl whispered.

"I understand," Kohane said softly.

"I know," Mako said, and with that, faded away.

Kohane felt her go and stood up. She walked to the door, passing the two women.

"She's gone. This house will no longer be frightening."

Mrs. Yamada smiled at Kohane and thanked her. She invited her and her mother to stay to eat, but her mother made some excuse that it was impossible. The daughter paid her mother and they got ready to leave.

"Yamada-san?" Kohane asked, just before they were about to step out the door, "What was your maiden name?"

The older woman looked at her with some surprise, but replied, "Yoshida. Why do you ask?"

"Remember to light a lamp for your sister Mako this August," Kohane said, and slipped out the door, leaving the woman speechless.

* * *

_There is water in front of me, lapping at my feet._

_It is a river, I thought. _

_But I cannot see to the other side; its far too wide. There is a mist hanging over the water._

_A breeze funnels down the river, catching my skirt and It swirls my hair around me, but brings in a mist from the water._

_Is this near Umetsuki-en? Where am I? _

_I remember there is a stream that passes through that garden. Perhaps it flows into this river. If I find it, I'll be able to get back to that garden._

_I walk along the riverside, watching the ripples in the water. It has an interesting color, as if it was that deep blue color the center of the sky gets when it is an exceptionally clear day. _

_There are beautiful irises near me, but of different colors than I've seen before. Some are the same sky blue color as the river and some are black as night._

_There are fireflies dancing around in the bushes; bright purple fireflies._

_There is something crossing the river, but I cannot see it._

_I hear a 'splash, splash' on the water a little ways up the river from me. _

_Through the mist I can just make out a prow of a boat and someone inside._

_I walk towards it._

_Yes, it is a boat. A little silver colored ubune, the kind fisherman use in the south with cormorants. I think that kind of fishing is called 'ukai'._

_A boy jumps out of the boat and ties the bowline to a nearby tree. _

_Is it only a boy who crews the ubune? _

_Yes. He is alone._

_He looks tired, like he's done a hard day's work. Despite his silvery hair, he looks my age, maybe a few years older. He sits down on a rock and pulls out a bento._

_I watch him eat his food curiously. I don't want to disturb him._

– _Miss, come here – he says, putting away his bento and looking right where I'm standing. _

– _Come talk with me –_

_I walk towards him and he smiles as he stands up._

– _I'm Tetsuya. And you are? –_

_"Tsuyuri Kohane," I reply._

_He muses to himself - I know that name - then smiles at me. He has a very nice smile._

– _Pleased to meet you. So what brings you to this place, Tsuyuri-chan? –_

_"I am in a dream," I reply._

– _Of course you're in a dream. Where else would this be? –_

_I hear a voice from across the water. I cannot make out what it is saying, but it sounds familiar._

– _Careful – Tetsuya warns, as if he knows exactly what I am hearing – That is dangerous –_

_"What is across the river?"_

– _That other place – he replies gently._

_I think I know what he means._

_"What is this river?" I ask, trying to make sure._

– _This river is the boundary between 'this place' and 'that place' – _

_He looks at me almost sympathetically._

– _There is another river, a stream in another place, that is the division between 'this place' and 'awake'. Did you crossed that stream in order to come to me? –_

_I'm about to say 'no, I came to see Koumi-san' when I hear the voice across the river, louder than before, more urgent than before and closer to the river. _

_I feel the urge to jump into the ubume and paddle across the water to that sound._

– _Don't – Tetsuya says._

_I can feel his hand on my shoulder._

_I look at him. He is standing next to me._

_I look down. I realize that I am in the water, trying to get into the boat._

_He pulls me out of the water._

– _Don't touch this water –_

_"Thank you," I say in haste, knowing he's saved me from something, but I know not what._

_He and I sit down on a stone. I see that this stone was made to sit upon. Perhaps it was put here for Tetsuya._

_We talk as we sit there. He asks me questions and I reply. It is somewhat peaceful._

– _Where were you when you fell asleep? –_

_"In my mother's car."_

_Tetsuya looks at me again, almost sadly this time. He stands up._

– _Would you cross this river? – he asks._

_I nod my head, though why I don't know._

– _I am the ferryman of this river. I will take you across – he continues._

_He helps me into the boat, making sure I don't touch the water. Then he sits across from me and takes up the oars. They splash against the water. _

_I feel tears falling down my face. _

_Why am I crying?_

– _Tsuyuri-chan, what's wrong? – Tetsuya asks._

_He stops rowing and pulls from his pocket a handkerchief and hands it to me._

– _What's wrong? –_

_"If I cross this river, I will never see anyone again."_

– _You'll see those who have passed across this river before you – Tetsuya says gently – It will ease the pain you feel now –_

_"If I go, will anyone ever care what happened to me?" I ask through tears, "Will my mother even ... "_

_I know what her reaction will be. Perhaps this is for the best._

_Except there is one who would care. Someone who understands._

_I feel more tears._

_Kimihiro-kun..._

_Tetsuya puts a gentle hand on my shoulder and says – Poor child, how can they continue to be so cruel? Not to you alone. –_

_He turns the boat around._

_"Who are you?" I ask softly._

_Tetsuya is about to answer me..._

– _Hey! – a voice calls from the shore, where we had just been. – Where are you going!? – _

– _Ah, Koumi-chan – Tetsuya calls back over his shoulder – We were just coming back –_

– _GOOD! –_

_Tetsuya paddles back to the shore. The moment the boat hits the sand, Koumi is next to me and has her hands around mine. She lifts me out of the boat quickly. _

– _Are you okay? – she asks with concern – Don't ever do that again. Do you want to never return home? –_

_I don't answer. I know that, for a moment, I had wanted to cross the river._

_Tetsuya is hauled out of the boat by Koumi, who is growling at him and shaking him by the shoulders._

– _You babo! You were going to take a living soul to the other side of that river! I knew you were stupid, I can't believe you could be that dumb! –_

– _Koumi-chan, gomen na – Tetsuya sighs, – Please stop shaking me. –_

– _Why should I stop shaking you, stupid! –_

– _Because if you do, I might be able to reach in my pocket and give you that gift I got you. –_

_Koumi shoves Tetsuya, knocking him over._

_Tetsuya laughs at her._

– _Not one of your better pushes, Koumi-chan. How funny you can be some times. Its so cute. –_

_He pulls out a shiny small stone and hands it to Koumi. It is shaped like a star._

– _Tetsu-kun! – Koumi says, a little pink gracing her face. She tries to hide it from him and me._

– _So how do you know Koumi-chan, Tsuyuri-san? – Tetsuya asks me._

_"I met her at Umetsuki-en."_

– _So – Tetsuya says with another laugh – I almost ferried a baku guardian. How silly of me! I should have known better –_

– _Indeed – Koumi huffs – Still, I don't think Kohane-san is a baku guardian –_

– _You don't think so? – Tetsuya says, looking at me with a gleam in his eyes._

– _I don't know – Koumi replies – What I do know is that Kohane-san needs to get home. This is no place for her. Its dangerous here for her kind –_

– _Well then – Tetsuya says, getting up from where Koumi had shoved him in the sand and bowing to me – I hope its no hard feelings about that – _

_Here, he motions toward the boat and river in sort of apologetic way._

_"I wanted to cross the river," I reply, bowing back._

– _I know – Tetsuya observes and smiles at me – I'm glad I didn't have to. It was nice to meet you –_

_"And you."_

– _Shall we go please? – Koumi says impatiently._

– _Take care of yourself, Tsuyuri-san – Tetsuya says. _

– _Good-bye, Tetsu-kun. – Koumi says._

_We are walking through the trees when we hear Tetsuya call after us:_

– _I'll see you again, Kohane, when you need to cross this river twice. –_

_We walk on in silence until we reach a stream._

– _Why were you by that river? – Koumi asks, hurt in her voice._

_"I just found myself there," I reply._

_Koumi looks seriously at me – Kohane, if you get hurt here, it will affect you when you wake up. –_

_"I was fine after that monster attacked me last time."_

– _That was sheer luck. This is not just a normal dream. This is Dream. –_

_"Dream?"_

– _Luckily, you didn't cross the river. It is dangerous to go to that place when you're asleep. You might not come back. –_

_"I know," I state firmly, "I asked to go."_

_Koumi looks away from me, but for a moment I can see the pained look on her face. After a little while, she turns back. Her face is bright and very voice cheerful._

– _Kohane-chan has to be careful in this world. But it doesn't mean that we can't play the next time you come here. –_

_"I think I'd like that."_

_Following the stream we arrive at Umetsuki-en, the shoji bright from lights within the house. I can hear the silver tinkle of the stream as it winds through the garden. Koumi steps towards the door, leaving me on the path, and smiles back at me._

_There is a butterfly flitting above a flower in the moonlight. I look at it. It has a bluish color with large purple  
_

"Wake up."

_I wonder at the voice and look back at Koumi, but neither she nor Umetsuki-en are there._

"Wake up," _the voice says again_, "We're home."

Kohane opened her eyes and looked around the car. Her mother was a few feet from her, wringing her hands in exasperation.

"I've been trying to wake you up for almost ten minutes now," she said, "Are you alright?"

"I'm sorry, Mom. I must be tired," Kohane replied, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

Her mother still looked very upset.

"I'll set out dinner," she said, a tenuous smile on her face, "Then you should go and rest. It's been a long day, hasn't it?"

"Yes."

"You should get your rest," her mother said, "We're going to film in some town in the mountains ... Taka-something."

"Takayama."

* * *

Notes:  
_Umetsuki-en_ - I forgot this last chapter, I think. It means plum moon garden. The suffix -en in Japanese was used in the past for the actual name of noble houses, much like the English used 'manor'.  
_babo _- This is a slang term in Korean equivalent to 'idiot'. 

The author thanks Haine Asakura and Sutoori-oriko for their generous reviews. So they get a little gift - a preview of a future scene:

_I should not be here. I have fallen asleep while walking, I think. Why did I fall asleep?  
I do not know.  
I look around me. I am on the side of a mountain, free of trees but with many wild flowers scattered in clumps here and there. The breeze is cold, maybe because it is night. I cannot see the moon. Where am I?  
There is a sound above me, like the clattering of hooves.  
I look up and see... I don't know what to call it. It looks like a goat, its horns and hooves being the same, but has a lizard-like head and mouth full of shark-like teeth. There is blood dripping from its mouth.  
Now it seems me sees me and turns.  
It is galloping toward me. I try to move, but cannot. Even if I run, I will fall down the mountain.  
The thing is closer.  
Closer still.  
The hoofbeats are like thunder.  
It pounces like a cat, hooves pointed at me.  
I could feel someone pull me out of the way of the thing.  
"You should be more careful, young miss," a voice said from above me.  
The one who has saved me is a young man with dark spiky hair and sunglasses. He has an earring.  
"Thank you," I say.  
He pulls me passed the flowers, leading me through the rocks and grasping my hand a little too hard.  
He stops in front of a cleft in the mountainside. There is a cave.  
"This place is safe from it," he explains as he pushes me inside.  
As my eyes adjust to the dim light, I can make out several shadowed forms moving around. My eyes adjust more and I see they are men and women.  
People hiding from that thing._

_  
_I'll try to get the next part out sooner, so I can get to the end of the story.

And please review.


	3. Harvest Moon

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anyone here. Thus, I hope the wonderful ladies of CLAMP, Shin Mashiba, Lilu Bennett and Neil Gaiman will forgive me for using their characters so cruelly.

As the proverb goes, imitation is the sincerest form of flattery. Even if its poor imitation.

* * *

**- Part III • Harvest Moon -**

– _So you're going to Takayama? – Koumi asks, moving her piece carefully across the shogiban board._

_"Yes," I reply, taking my time in my next move, "I'm on the train right now."_

– _Trains are fun – Koumi says – And so fast –_

_"I usually don't fall asleep on them," I add, "But I was so tired from yesterday."_

_Koumi smiles, "Well, how long will you be gone from home? –_

_"A long time. We're going to Osaka after this."_

– _Check –_

_I move my piece to block hers, managing to catch her king. _

– _Ah, you're too good at this game – Koumi moans._

"Hida-Takayama Station."

Kohane felt the train pull into the station in the mountain city as she opened her eyes. It had taken most of the morning, between the Shinkansen and the Hida Limited Express, but the entire crew, the host, and her mother and her had arrived in Takayama in time to relax before filming. It was autumn, so it was just starting to get cold. The mountains were turning scarlet, saffron and amber, giving the entire city a more rustic look.

They took a taxi to an old ryokan run by an old couple and their son's family. Despite the host's complaints that the place was 'too old' and that no one seemed to have heard of him there, the rest of the crew seemed to be excited.

"Even though its for work, its like a vacation."

"And if we're lucky, we might get to go to an onsen and relax. There are so many of them around here."

"Or take the Norikura Skyline to see the view."

"Have you heard of Shirakawa-go? Its supposed to be so cute."

Kohane found the view out of her window beautiful. The ryokan wasn't far from the Kokubinji temples, so she could see a three-storied pagoda and the tops of several Japanese maples and gingko trees in autumn colors.

"Ah, I hope we get paid well from this," her mother muttered, tossing clothes about as she chose what to wear for the shooting that evening.

"Mom," Kohane said, her eyes on the trees outside, her mind on possible gardens, "Shall we go exploring?"

"I'm getting ready."

"I see." Kohane replied, deciding to leave her mother to her vanity.

As she walked towards the temples through the narrow streets, she looked at the old houses with wisteria and morning-glory climbing over them and the shops with local crafts of lacquer, porcelain, and wood carving. There was a wood table with various designs carved on it that made her think of the table that the ghost of Yoshida Mako had described to her. One old lady thought Kohane was so cute, she gave her a sarubobo charm.

"Are you here for the autumn festival?" she had asked.

"No," Kohane had replied, "Is there one happening now?"

"Starting tomorrow, there will be plenty of food, music, dances, and dashi all around the city. Where are you from?"

"Tokyo."

"Oh, that's rather far. Welcome to Takayama. I hope you enjoy your time here."

Kohane walked on and reached a temple with particularly bright gold gingko. She slipped in the tall gates, where two bells rested on either side of the demon guardians and saw the main hall's doors open, its statue of the Buddha glistening dustily in the afternoon sunlight.

She followed a sign that said 'Mossy Garden this way' and found herself on a stony stairway leading up towards the pagoda she had seen.

And then it all disappeared.

_I should not be here. I have fallen asleep while walking, I think. Why did I fall asleep?_

_I do not know._

_I look around me. I am on the side of a mountain, free of trees but with many wild flowers scattered in clumps here and there. The breeze is cold. Where am I?_

_There is a sound above me, like the clattering of hooves._

_I look up and see... I don't know what to call it. __It looks like a goat, its horns and hooves being the same, but has a lizard-like head and mouth full of shark-like teeth. There is blood dripping from its mouth._

_Now it seems to sees me and turns._

_It is galloping toward me. I try to move, but cannot.__ Even if I run, I will fall down the mountain._

_The thing is closer. _

_Closer still._

_The hoofbeats are like thunder._

_It pounces like a cat, hooves pointed at me._

_I could feel someone pull me out of the way of the thing._

_"You should be more careful, young miss," a voice said from above me._

_The one who has saved me is a young man with dark spiky hair and sunglasses. He has an earring and wears a black leather jacket, giving the impression that he's some sort of 'professional'._

_"Thank you," I say, my voice nearly failing me._

_He pulls me passed the flowers, leading me through the rocks and grasping my hand a little too hard._

_He stops in front of a cleft in the mountainside. There is a cave._

_"This place is safe from it," he explains as he pushes me inside._

_As my eyes adjust to the dim light, I can make out several shadowed forms moving around. My eyes adjust more and I see they are men and women._

_People hiding from that thing._

_The young man lets releases my hand and steps out of the entrance of the cave._

_"Where are you going?"_

_He is bleeding now._

_"I have to find her. She's the only one who can stop this monster."_

_I grab his arm. "You're hurt."_

_"Tatsumi's lost and I have to find her," he snaps at me, pulling away from me and out of the cave._

_I remember what Koumi said about being in Dream._

_"Wait," I call after him, "You could get very hurt." _

_I follow him as quickly as I can, trying not to stumble over rocks or loose my footing from the steepness of the rock._

_"You should go back," he says to me._

_"You shouldn't go alone," I reply, thinking of any way to keep him from getting hurt. "We should call a baku. This is a dream, or maybe a nightmare."_

_He looks at me gravely._

_"Its already captured the dream-eaters."_

_"What's already captured them?" I ask, hoping it's not the thing that tried to attack me._

_"The Nightmare."_

_I'm not sure what this man is talking about, but I feel odd. That's not right. I spoke with Koumi only a few hours ago, while on the train. But there is something about what he's saying that makes sense. How could there be such a monster running about while there are baku who would be there to eat it?_

_"Baku, baku, come eat my dream!" I cry._

_Nothing happens. I wait a little longer._

_Again, I repeat what Koumi told me to say. But no one comes._

_I wonder if I should try to wake up. I pinch myself, but nothing happens. I remember that I was on stairs when I fell asleep and hope that I didn't fall down them. _

_"I told you, its too late. No one will come," he says as he turns to walk off._

_I follow him in silence._

_How could this be? I just talked to Koumi... what happened?_

_"What's your name?" the man asks._

_"Tsuyuri Kohane."_

_"I'm Kaga Kyousuke, a yumemori." he says, pulling a cigarette box out of his jacket pocket and fiddling with it in his hand. He doesn't pull out a cigarette. "Do you know what a yumemori is?"_

_"No," I reply._

_"It means 'dream watcher', but its more than that. I have a yumegari - a dream hunter - I work with. We were asked to enter this dream by a girl named Mizuki while on another case. Did she ask you to come as well?"_

_I shake my head._

_"Hmm, I thought maybe you knew her. After all, you're an exorcist."_

_I'm surprised. How does he know?_

_"I can feel your aura - its very strong. And you've been here before, in Dream. And you know baku."_

_"Do you know them?"_

_"Sometimes we work with them," he replies, putting the cigarette box back in his pocket, still unopened, "Tatsuki, the yumegari I work with, knows quite a few through her family. Her family - if I don't find her, who knows what they'll do to me. I'm 'suspicious' as it is, according to them."_

_"What happened?" I ask. Maybe if we can find this dream-hunter, we can find the baku._

_Kaga shakes his head in frustration, "We were careless." _

_He pulls out his cigarette box again, but this time actually pulls out a cigarette._

_"And?"_

_"Mizuki-san came to us while we were on a case in Asakura, while in a dream. She asked us to enter the dream of a boy named Hiruko. I had heard of this Hiruko before - someone who removes the pain and torment of a person's dreams for the price of the nightmare itself."_

_"He's a dream-eater, too." I reply, remembering a few months ago when I was given a letter by the same person. He had said it was from his cousin, Koumi. "I've met him before."_

_"In a dream?"_

_"No, while awake."_

_"That's rare," Kaga notes before continuing with his explanation, "While looking for Hiruko, we were attacked by that monster that tried to gobble you up, but more importantly, the Nightmare came and took Tatsumi."_

_"What is this Nightmare?"_

_"A being created by the master of Dream as a nightmare for other nightmares, one who was supposed to cultivate the places for them to breed, but also to show humanity its own dark self. It is because it itself is the most powerful of all nightmares, it is has mastering of them, too."_

_I do not ask why anyone would make such a thing, but I understand what has happened. This 'Nightmare' has captured all of the dream-eaters and, for whatever reason, the yumegari Tatsuki._

_"Have you been to Umetsuki-en?" I ask._

_"Where is that?"_

_"The home of the baku," I reply._

_I look down the mountain and see the darkness of the fir and bamboo forests below. Far below, I can see a roof of tile glimmering in the distance and a silvery stream._

_"Is it that house?" Kaga asks, pointing down the hill. Another house, one I have never seen before, is higher up the mountain and nearer to us than Umetsuki-en. It is surrounded by firs and pines._

_"No," I reply, "Should we try it?"_

_Kaga nods._

_As we walk towards the house below, we watch our steps and look for danger, but also talk to pass the time. Kaga tells me about his work with Tatsuki and his interesting work as a writer. He asks me about what I do and I try to explain how I'm on television, but decide to not to mention my mother or much more about why I do it. Though he seems the kind who keeps thing to himself, I fear what he would say._

_"Do you have any friends?" he asks._

_And I am honest - there is only Kimihiro-kun and Koumi-chan. Though, even with those two, I am unsure._

_Before I can say anything else, he stops me. We are the gate of the mystery house._

_"I don't know what is inside this house, but I must warn you that it may be incredibly dangerous," Kaga says, "I have to continue. But you may still stay outside. Perhaps you can still wake up."_

_Wake up. How long have I been in this dream? _

_It seems that in dream time it has taken a long time to reach this house. But how much time has passed in the real world?_

_I can hear hooves behind us. I turn and look up. The goat monster is there, pawing the ground in fury. It hurtles down towards us._

– _Inside! – a familiar voice says – Quickly! –_

_I feel Kaga pull me inside the gates and see the gate itself shut in the face of the monster. Koumi and an old man have barred the gate._

– _Kaga-san – Koumi says, bowing to the yumemori, then looks at me – Kohane-chan, what are you doing here? _

– _Mara is coming, Mumeshi-dono – the old man says – Your friend must go home, or she will be lost here in the Dream –_

– _Yes, Zhuangzi, you are right – Koumi replies._

_From her hanbok, she pulls a small comb._

_I hear the monster beating on the gate. It is a deafening crashing. Zhuangzi and Koumi usher us into the house. Others join us - poets, artists, writers, and thinkers - as we listen to the monster beat at the gate. Some are armed with swords, spears and bows, while others have gardening and cooking utensils._

_"Koumi-chan," I say, "Can't you just eat that nightmare?"_

_Koumi does not look at me, but says – I am the youngest baku. I am too weak to defeat a chimera, let alone the Nightmare of Visions –_

_The banging on the gate has stopped. It is now so quiet that I can hear my heart beating._

– _Residents of the Hall of the Silver Fir, greetings – A low, drawling voice calls – I believe you have something I want –_

_"Who is that?" Kaga asks the philosopher._

– _That – Zhuangzi replies – is the Nightmare of Visions –_

– _Master Zhuang, would you kindly give me the dream-eater Mumeshi Koumi –_

_Koumi grasps my hand and looks at me. Her eyes are small and dark, her hands trembling._

– _We will not surrender her to you – Zhuangzi replies._

_The gate buckles under intense pressure and suddenly shatters. I can see the chimera, as well as other monsters standing behind the figure of a man._

– _If you won't give me the dream-eater, I will merely take her –_

_Another poet with curly blonde hair and hazel eyes pushes Kaga, Koumi and me toward the back of the house. We can hear the fighting in the front. There are screams of pain and clashes of weaponry and tools._

_We slip out into the garden, the enclave wall not far from us._

– _Miss Mumeshi –_

_The low voice startles Koumi, causing her to jump in a defensive manner and turn into her deer-like form._

_I look up to see the human-shaped Nightmare. He is in the form of a man save for his eyes, which appear to be two tiny mouths with razor-sharp teeth. _

– _What do we have here? – he says, a smile alighting his face as he looks at me – A prize greater than the baku, it would seem –_

_I feel the baku pull me towards her. I climb on her back, and we dart away from the nightmare. I see Kaga slam himself into it, allowing Koumi to make a running jump over the back wall of the garden. I hold on as tight as possible. We are running down hill, through the trees and bamboo._

_I look back and the nightmare is following us closely, a morbid smile upon his face._

_Koumi bounds into a dense thicket as I cling to her back. As she lands, she sinks to the ground. I climb off her and she returns to girl-like form._

_"Are you all right?" I whisper, but she covers my mouth._

_Reaching in her pocket, she pulls out her comb again. It is bright green and purple with a plum blossom design. _

_There is a low chuckle near us. It rises into a guttural laugh, shaking the very leaves of the brambles we hide in._

_The baku puts her comb in my hair._

– _Kohane, wake up– Koumi says with as much force as she can._

_I blink my eyes as she becomes blurry. I feel her push me away from her as two hands reach out and grab her, pulling her through the brambles._

_My vision suddenly whirls as Dream disappears around me, millions of colors being melded to together like a kaleidoscope. I feel a tearing at my hair and arms. Then everything turns to darkness._

Kohane felt her eyes snap open. She found herself awake on a mossy stone step near the pagoda. The sun was low in the sky, almost dipping behind the vermillion mountains. Still reeling from the experience of being tossed out of Dream, she tried to get up and hurry back down the stairs. When she reached the bottom, she leaned against a wall and tried to think.

What had happened while she was in Dream? Had Koumi really been attacked by a nightmare? Was it just a nightmare that she had had?

She felt something fall from her hair.

Looking down in the gravel by her feet, she found a plum blossom comb.

Picking it up, she ran all the way back through the winding streets to the ryokan. As she entered, one of the crew members saw her and motioned for her to follow.

"Tsuyuri-san, something terrible has happened," he said, as he led her towards the rooms where they were staying.

"What happened?" Kohane asked, her breathing still heavy from running.

The crewman didn't answer, but pointed at the host, who was sprawled out across the tatami floor. Next to him was a young woman, dressed in a flowing kimono like those worn in the ancient imperial court. As Kohane entered the room, she glided over to her and spoke in earnest.

"We need your help, Tsuyuri-san."

* * *

Notes: 

About Takayama - This city is located deep in the mountains of central Japan, in Gifu prefecture. All of the places and things I mentioned are real. I live about two hours by train from there. And it really is quite beautiful in the fall.

shogiban - a chess-like game popular in China, Japan and Korea, as well as other parts of Asia and recently Europe, Canada and the U.S.

Shinkansen - the bullet train - It takes about two hours on it to go from Tokyo to Nagoya.

ryokan - A traditional Japanese inn, usually pretty small and family run. In Takayama and other smaller cities far from popular international points of interest, these are often times the only kind of hotel available.

sarubobo - A traditional good luck charm made specifically in the Takayama area. It is a stylized monkey, usually colored red and navy blue, though you can find them in lots of other colors now. Its name means 'monkey child'.

dashi - A traditional float which may be as tall as three stories, used during city or ward festivals, especially ones that revolve around the local or city Shinto shrine.

hanbok - Korean traditional dress

About things within Dream - I'll admit, I'm borrowing heavily from Gaiman, especially when it comes to the Nightmare of Vision, known in the Sandman comic book as the Corinthian. I myself have had not so many experiences with nightmares that would be usable in this context, so I found that the revolting serial killer was quite fitting as someone who would possibly want to control the Dreaming itself, in particular, the aspect of the nightmare. Plus, the Corinthian resembles the demon Mara - a lot.

Consequently, this chapter didn't come out quite as I wanted it, despite being necessary for the rest of the story.

This part was rather too Dream-centric, so we'll be dealing mostly with exorcisms and spirits for while now.

Thanks to Moro-moro, snb-me, Sutoori-oriko, and Haine Asakura for reviewing.


	4. Traveler's Moon

Sorry about the two month 'I disappeared and didn't even write that much'. Not much interesting to say there. So, here's chapter four:

* * *

**- Part IV • Traveler's Moon -**

The woman looked steadily at Kohane for a long time. While the ghost seemed distracted by Kohane's entrance, the crew members took the chance to see to the host.

"Our need is great," the woman said again, this time a pleading and desperate sound in her voice, "There can be no peace for us if we are unable to leave this existence. Please help us."

"What is the problem?" Kohane asked.

The woman seemed much relieved at just her question and relaxed.

"My name is Wakiya Tomoe, of the Nitta clan of Shinano - Nagano Prefecture now, I believe. I was once a retainer for the court in the capital, renown for my playing of the hichiriki. There I met the son of Kanamori-dono, who in those days was the master of Takayama, indeed, all of Hida. Kanamori Chikamou was a poet, who was also asked by the court to perform and share his work. Chikamou and I grew quite close, but then my father fell out of favor with the court and we returned to Ina. Still, he and I kept a correspondence for a while before I married. But I never saw him again in my life."

It seemed Wakiya had no problem relating the tale of her life, and before Kohane could say anything, she launched into her story again.

"About a month ago, I received a message from Kanamori, requesting that I come to visit him here is Takayama. It was a great surprise, as I naturally hadn't heard from or seen him in ages. After arranging things at home, I came here to see him."

"Wakiya-san," Kohane asked hesitantly, "You are a...?"

"Ah, I suppose I am a spirit. But I don't usually exist here, but somewhere else."

"Somewhere else..."

Ignoring the girl, she continued, "As I was saying, I came to Takayama about two weeks ago and found my way to the Kanamori house. And Kanamori-san was in a horrible state, as was the house itself. I was unaware about anything that had happened there, but it wasn't exactly how I'd imagined it when he'd described it to me in letters."

"What was wrong?" Kohane asked.

"It was... I'd have to show you," Wakiya replied, a sudden dismayed look on her face.

She glided to the door, slipping passed the crew members and Kohane's mother.

"Shall we go see it?" she urged.

Kohane looked at Wakiya Tomoe and then at the host, who was passed out on the tatami floor.

"I want to," Kohane replied, "Where is –"

Her mother spoke up at that moment, "You can't go! There was supposed to be filming..."

"Oh, yes! I had forgotten about that," Wakiya said with a little nervous laughter, "Well, I suppose as long as you come and look into this business, it doesn't matter if they come. But they will have to be careful. It is not a welcoming place, that house right now."

"Tsuyuri-san, if we need to film at the house now instead of this evening, we can," one of the crewmen, a guy named Kojii said, "Give us five or ten minutes to throw everything together and wake up that guy, and then we'll follow you."

Kohane nodded and moved out into the hallway where Wakiya was waiting.

"What is going on?" her mother said from behind her, "Why are we going now?"

"Wakiya-san needs me to come now," Kohane replied.

"Are we going to film, then?"

"Isn't that why they kicked you out of the host's room?" Kohane asked.

Her mother merely looked a little surprised at her daughter's response and wandered off down the hall.

"Your mother..." Wakiya said softly, then hastily changed the subject to her knowledge of Takayama via letters when she noticed Kohane's non-response.

Kohane didn't pay too much attention to what the woman was saying. It was obvious that she was used to talking in order to fill the silent void of waiting. She was more concerned with the woman's way of carrying herself, the way she was as comfortable with living people as she probably had been when she had been one of the living. What ghost travels, even so far to help another, let alone petitions someone she doesn't know? Where was she from?

Then her thoughts strayed into the memories of her dream. There was something wrong with that place, if that nightmare was terrorizing even baku.

_Didn't Koumi mention baku guardians?_ She thought. _Where were they? Weren't they supposed to guard the baku?_

"But you've been around this part of the city already. I can tell you've been to Kokubunji," Wakiya said, "How did you like the gardens?"

That snapped Kohane snapped out of her revelry.

_How...?_

"We're ready," Kojii said, carrying a camera and stand, followed by the two other crew members and a strung out looking host, "We called a taxi, so it should be here."

"Where's your mother?" another asked.

"I'm here," Kohane's mother said, hurrying down the all.

"I suppose they're ready then," Wakiya said, "Shall I lead the way? You can walk. Its not far from here. Maybe only five blocks."

Kohane explained that they knew where to go.

"Then I'll see you in a few minutes," the woman replied.

Kohane watched her as she walked down the hall and stairs to get to the entrance. She slipped on a pair of very solid geta and went out the front door. She was acting just as she would if she was alive; the only difference seemed to be that people couldn't see her or hear her. It seemed completely aware of her death, though, and that she had no problem with it.

When they arrived at the house, they found it was truly dilapidated. There were holes in the paper of the shoji and the gate itself was rotting from the While the crew and recovering host set up to film the outside, Kohane approached the house.

"It really is badly off, isn't it?" Wakiya said, joining her at the gate, "Shall we go inside?"

"I have to wait for the host," Kohane whispered.

"We should go inside now," the woman urged.

At that moment, several things happened at once. The gate lamp came on, dimly lighting their only exit. There was a churning sound from the well. A pair of geta could be heard click clacking from the house towards them. And the lower level of the house was lit mysteriously.

"What we are hearing and seeing here is unnatural. We haven't prepared anything; this is the first time we've been to the house," the host said, then went on about the various noises being caused by ghosts.

Kohane watched the pair of worn geta click clack passed her.

"They're tsukumo-gami."

"Yes," Wakiya said, "which is why we need to go inside."

The host, camera and sound crew in tow, made his way towards the kitchen entrance of the house.

"That's not a good way to go," Wakiya commented.

But before Kohane could warn anyone, a frying pan flew out the door way and began clang against the first thing it could find, which happened to be the host's head.

"What is going on?!" Kohane's mother demanded, but was promptly attacked by pair of chopsticks that grabbed her nose like a vice.

Wakiya laughed in spite of herself.

Kohane sighed before grabbing the offending objects and setting them onto the ground.

"Thank goodness we have her around, _ne_?" the camera man said as he fought off a nasty looking pair of shears.

Just was Kohane was subduing the various ancient items, there was a sort of eerie moan from the well.

"Watch out!" Wakiya yelled.

A strange thing slithered out of the well and advanced on Kohane. It looked like a black sort of very scaly snake.

_An ayakashi? _

It lunged at her and she felt someone grab her out of the way and up onto the verandah. The sarubobo she had been given fell out of her pocket, striking the thing on its nose. It retreated hastily, a nasty burning smell trailing behind it.

"You should be more careful,"Wakiya said in her ear. She picked up the sarubobo and gave back to Kohane. "Let's go inside."

She opened the door slowly, allowing the other woman to enter. Immediately, the lights within the house went out. She could hear people calling for her outside, and the clacking of geta. Wakiya urged her on through the darkness.

_How did she grab me?_ Kohane thought. _What is she?_

"You said when we first met that neither you or Kanamori-san could rest without my help, but then you didn't exactly say what you are."

"Ah, because I live in another world. I suppose I'm not really a ghost," Wakiya said, a decidedly real looking blush coloring her cheeks, "And neither is Kanamori."

_What?_

"Have you ever heard of _jikininki_?" the woman asked, not looking at Kohane or waiting for her to answer the question. "They are flesh eaters, cannibals who eat corpses. They are cursed to do so for reasons of selfishness."

"Kanamori is one."

Wakiya looked shamefully at the girl and said, "When I learned this, I tried to enlist a Buddhist monk or priest to do it, but it seems that I was not clear in my presentments of myself. Finally, _he_ came to me and said, 'There is a girl who will come to the city who has the ability to cleanse your friend from his curse,' and he described you to me."

"Who was he?"

"I don't know his name. He is the one who is in charge of those at the poet's house."

Kohane knew then what she was.

"You're not a ghost."

Before Wakiya could explain, something slunk out of the shadows and spoke with a rasping voice, "I had a dream that you would come. That you would be the one to release me from this curse."

"Kanamori Chikamou," Kohane said, peering at the thing before her.

He was taller than any human she had ever met, with sagging skin and thin, stringy hair. His bones were only barely covered with skin and his teeth were a rotten yellow. His eyes had a quality of being alive yet uncontrolled by their owner, and their gaze on her was most uncomfortable. Kohane could feel her body tense up in a sort of innate terror and revulsion, though she willed herself to be calm. Though, in the past, she had dealt with _onryou_ and even _ikiryou_, she had never encountered a hungry ghost.

"You are the one who can give me rest," Kanamori wheezed.

"I will try," Kohane replied honestly, "Why did you become as you are?"

Kanamori looked at Wakiya, who looked away. Neither of them spoke.

Finally, Kanamori said, "I was a selfish person in life, a person of jealous and hateful feelings. I hated Tomoe's father for taking her away from the capitol, from me. I hated that, despite the nearness of our provinces, my father did not allow me to see her. Though I begged him to allow me to court her, he refused. He would not have me marrying the daughter of a disgraced nobleman, even if that family is from the line of Minamoto. I sought permission from the shogun himself, that I could marry Tomoe, but by the time I was able to entreat him, she had already married a friend of her family.'

"My hatred boiled and I turned to violent and libertine behavior to ease my anger. I spent my father's wealth on gambling and drink and women. And when he learned of my evils and decided he would disown me and cast me from his house, I, in turn, killed him. Then I continued in my evil ways, more clandestine than before, turning even into black arts to hide my crimes. I pretended to be pious, giving much to the temples and shrines in the city, as if my father's untimely death had turned me from the dark path I was following. But in truth, I was just as rotten and horrid as I had been before. Thus, when I finally died, I was caught in this world and took on this form."

"This is why I cannot be happy to just blithely return to Dream, not without aiding Chikamou," Wakiya sobbed, "It is because of me that he is in this wretched form. If we had never met, perhaps..."

"Tomoe," Kanamori whispered, "Do not blame yourself. It was I who chose to live as I did, to become so vengeful and disreputable. I killed my father - using dark arts."

Kanamori presented something he had been carrying in his wither hand. As soon as Wakiya took a good look at it, she drew back in horror.

It was a mirror.

"This was my tool of evil," he said, "A demon mirror. Within this item, a terrible oni lives and does the bidding of the one who holds the mirror."

"It is part of what bids you to this world," Kohane said.

"My karma and this mirror," Kanamori said, "Please help me. I do not wish to be like this any longer. It is filthy what I do, that I must eat human flesh to survive, if if the flesh is dead."

"You must get rid of the mirror. Perhaps destroy it?" Kohane proffered.

"No!" Wakiya said, "You must _take_ it."

"Yes," Kanamori agreed, "It must go with you. It cannot be destroyed and it cannot stay here in these mountains."

"Did you dream this?"

"Yes," both spirits replied.

Sighing, Kohane acquiesced and it was wrapped in a shibori cloth before being stuffed into a small bag. Kanamori gave the package to her in solemn silence.

"You must leave now," Kanamori said, "Before I desire to take back that... thing."

"Come quickly, Tsuyuri-chan," Wakiya urged.

"I will ask the monks of Kokubunji to say prayers for you," she said.

"Thank you, Tsuyuri Kohane. With that assurance, surely I can rest in peace."

Suddenly, Kanamori disappeared into a wisp of inky smoke.

"Well," Wakiya said as they rejoined the crew in the courtyard, "I can rest easy at home now. Thank you for everything you've done."

"You shouldn't return to the dream world yet."

"Why?" she asked in concern, "Has something happened?"

"Do you know of the Nightmare of Visions?" Kohane asked.

Wakiya nodded soberly. "Has he been causing troubles again? I think I understand now why things have happened as they have. I will take my leave of you, but offer one last piece of advice. Next time you enter the dream world, take the demon mirror with you."

There was a shimmering around the woman that lit the courtyard before slowly dimming into a darkness that was devoid of Wakiya Tomoe's presence. She was gone.

"Was that the ghost you were talking to?" Kojii asked, staring at the place where the woman had been.

"No, she was a dream."

* * *

Notes: 

1. hichiriki - A double reed instrument used as one of two main melodic instruments in Japanese gagaku music. It is pretty difficult to play.

2. Kanamori House - Though it is named for the mansion house of the Takayama family, and later the Kanamori in Takayama-shi, the house itself is based off the appearance of a house in Nagoya, which I visited with some friends last year. I don't know the name of that house, but there are some interesting urban legends surrounding it.

2. jikininki - A type of 'hungry ghost' or preta within the Buddhist tradition; they are the incarnations of greedy, selfish, or impious individuals who are cursed to seek out and eat human corpses, and occasionally those who interfere with their hunger. In most stories, they do this at night, scavenging for newly dead bodies and food offerings left for the dead. They sometimes also loot the corpses they eat for valuables, which they use to bribe local officials to leave them in peace. Nevertheless, jikininki lament their condition and hate their repugnant cravings for dead human flesh.

Usually, jikininki are said to look like decomposing cadavers, perhaps with a few inhuman features such as sharp claws or glowing eyes. However, several stories give them the ability to magically disguise themselves as normal humans and even to lead normal "lives" by day.

(Source: Wikipedia, because I'm lazy).

If you'd like to read one of the most well-known stories about jikininki, originally recorded by Lafcadio Hearn, go to: w w w . s a c r e d-t e x t s . c o m / s h i / k w a i d a n / k w a i 0 8 . h t m

segaki - A traditional Japanese ceremony for feeding hungry ghosts, or gaki (or jikiniki). In Buddhist iconography and tradition, because hungry ghosts are entirely occupied by the pain of their own appetite and suffering, they are unable to consider the Dharma and release themselves even from their current incarnation, let alone the cycle of reincarnation. In the segaki ceremony, these hungry ghosts are offered nourishment with the hope of satisfying their hunger and releasing them.

tsukumo-gami - These are very old household objects that have taken on their own supernatural lives. In the animistic tradition of Shintō, all living and natural things are born or hatched or sprouted or formed with souls, and even an artificial object can obtain a spirit of its own under the right conditions. While some special objects such as swords are created animate, most instruments and utensils must live, be used, and accrue virtue for a hundred years in order to obtain a soul. Once this happens, if they have not been treated well, these objects can become vengeful _bakemono_. Called _tsukumo-gami_, these haunted utensils can partially take on the forms of monstrous humans, animals, and combinations thereof, and storm about the countryside tormenting people.

The mudslide - This is based off two actual events that happened last summer, the first while my parents and brother were visiting me in Nagoya and the second during my second autumn trip north-east last year. The first: It had rained the entire time they were there. On our way back from Tokyo, there were several mudslides that stopped trains on the JR Tokaido Line between Toyodashi and Odawara, as well as on the JR Chuo Line. It took them a day to clean up the railroads and roads, and Japan Railways had to provide bus transportation for those who needed it. The second time, I nearly got stranded at the Shin-Fuji station on my way back from visiting Tokyo, Kamakura, Nikkô, and Yokohama during late October due to a rock slide.


	5. Hunter's Moon

Ok, I figured I'd might as well post both chapters that I'd finished. Even if I'm not sure that this one makes complete sense. Well, I hope you enjoy.**  
**

* * *

**- Part V • Hunter's Moon - **

The host had complained the entire way back that all they had gotten on film was the spooky house and little of Kohane's work subduing some of the ancient items. The rest of the crew had really seemed to not care. All they had wanted was to get back to the ryokan and sleep. Consequently, the next morning, the crew, host and mother were all exhausted and still abed.

Kohane awoke to the morning light, quietly changed and packed her things, before slipping out the door. Leaving, she was startled by the old man who owned the ryokan sweeping the path.

"Where are you going so early?" he asked friendly like.

"I have one last thing to do before we leave today," she replied.

"Well, be careful and have fun. You may be the only one who has a chance to see anything today. Considering how late you got back."

"See what?"

"Today's the first day of the Autumn Festival," he replied, "Now run along and have some fun."

"Thank you," she said politely, and hurried off to do what needed to be done.

Kohane made her way towards Kokubunji through dense crowds of visitors and merry-makers. Several vendors called for her to participate in games or get food, but she was forced to turn them down. The only money she had was to be used for the segaki of Kanamori Chikamou. Upon arriving at the temple, she found that it was also full of various events. There were games and food, demonstrations and contests going on. People were getting fortunes.

Her mind wandered back to the time when she had been to the temple with Kimihiro-kun, after they had met. It was the one where his friend lived. She wondered if there were ever festivals there, like this one, and if he had ever gone. A picture came to mind of her visiting the temple with him for a festival, meeting his friend - Kimihiro-kun had said his name was Doumeki, her memory nudged - and playing games and eating food. Perhaps she would even meet Kimihiro-kun's employer, since it was a festival and he had described her as liking that sort of thing. It was a bittersweet thought, but she couldn't help but linger on it as she asked for the segaki, paid what little money she had, and prayed herself for the jikininki's soul.

After Kohane returned to the ryokan, she had sat down to watch the crew members as they complained to the host that they wanted to stay and see the festival, but he had put his foot down and reminded them that they only had so much money to blow on this excursion, which in his opinion had been a complete flop. They were negotiating what to do when her mother sat down next to her, still visibly tired.

"Where were you this morning?" her mother asked.

"I went to a temple, for the ghost from last night," Kohane replied.

"You should had woken me up," she said.

"Its fine," Kohane said, "Everything turned out okay." Then she went back to half listening to the crew and the host fight.

In the end, they took the train that went back to Tokyo. A little more than a third of the way back through, when they had reached Okazaki, there was an announcement that mudslides caused by heavy rains near Shizuoka had closed the rail lines between there and Tokyo. They were going to have to spend the night in Okazaki.

"We should had stayed in Takayama for the festival," one of the crew members muttered.

They ended up being taken to the Okazaki Castle Hotel, overlooking the just turning autumn beauty of the castle and the park around it.

"Well, I'm going shopping," Kohane's mother stated.

"Whatever," Kojii said, "I want to see the castle, since I didn't get to see the one in Takayama." Most of the rest of the crew agreed.

Kohane ended up walking with them and looking at the Yahagi River, where she noticed something odd. Before crossing the moat bridge to enter the castle grounds, she expressed interest in looking at the garden there, which none of the others wanted to see then.

"See you later, then," Kojii said.

She wandered through the late camellias and scarlet maples, past the rows of golden leaved sakura trees, before she reached the banks of the river. The water of the swelling river rushed by dangerously, little rivulets of water splashing close to her as if in beckoning. It was strangely light blue. She heard the sound of wood against wood and looked down towards the bridge. There was a boat tied to one of the floating docks and a familiar smiling face with silvery hair and eyes waiting for her.

"Hello again, Kohane-san."

"Tetsuya," Kohane said with near disbelief.

"How are you? You didn't get hurt while you were in Takayama, did you?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine," she replied, "But what are you doing here?"

He smiled. "Remember I said I'd see you again, right? When I ferry you across the river - twice. Well, this is it."

"Is this a dream?" she asked, looking around her in confusion, "Where did I fall asleep?"

"Don't worry. This isn't a dream. Not exactly," Tetsuya replied.

"So you're really here."

"In the flesh, so to speak," he replied, "I take it that you met with Wakiya-sensei and Kanamori-san while in the mountains. Which is why you have that bag with you."

"What?" Kohane said, then looked down at the bag by her side. It was the same teal green one that Kanamori had put the mirror in and given to her.

"That bag," he said with a laugh, "That's why I'm here."

"You're the one who spoke to Wakiya-san and Kanamori-san."

"Because I needed you to get that mirror, in order that we would be able to set something right."

"Dream."

"Exactly," Tetsuya said, "Are you ready to cross the river?"

"The other side is –"

"You have the sarubobo and the mirror. You won't be lost to that place." He still had a playful smile on his face as he spoke, "Here, I'll help you into the boat."

Kohane followed him to the silvery grey ubume and stepped into the boat.

_The Yahagi River is no longer here. The water is sky blue, its misty waters flowing beneath the ubume. Those irises, the ones that were black and sky blue, I can see them on the shoreline, and the light of the violet fireflies flitting about in the bushes and trees._

_Tetsuya has begun rowing the boat._

– _We're in Dream now. We are crossing the Sanzu River, to that other place –_

_Sudden panic fills my brain._

_I look over the side of the boat into the water. There is something unnatural about it._

_"I don't want to go there," I say, still staring at the water._

_I can feel the fear that all humans have well up in me._

_Tetsuya stops rowing and takes my hand, an understanding yet sad smile on his face._

– _Please don't be scared. I wouldn't ask you to if it weren't absolutely necessary. As far as I know, you're the only one who can do it. Though you are human and thus have a certain healthy fear of it, you understand it better than most. And my promise still counts. I said I would ferry you back across and that I shall. I give you my word, as the Ferryman of Dreamers, that you will come back –_

_His word that I will come back. _

_I wonder if I should believe him?_

_There is something rushed about his words, something almost eerie about them._

_What is he afraid of?_

_"Why are we going there?"_

– _You have to find Hojo Tatsumi –_

_"How am I going to do that?" I ask, probably somewhat incredulously._

– _I know you can –_

_"But how did she get there in the first place?"_

– _Yes. She wasn't supposed to go there. That Nightmare sent her there. He has done many things that are very evil –_

_He falls silent and returns to rowing across the river. _

_The only sound is our breathing and the splashing of the paddles on water. _

_I remember what Kyousuke said, that Tatsumi was a dream hunter. I have to find her in order to fight him, I suppose._

_But why is Tetsuya so concerned about the mirror? _

_I look to see if I can see the far shore, but it is shrouded in mist._

_Is Sanzu a long way across?_

– _You met Kyousuke-san, didn't you? – he says suddenly, interrupting my train of thought._

_"Yes," I reply._

– _Did he explain who he is and who Tatsumi-chan is? Because if he did, you'll understand why we've asked you to do this –_

_We?_

– _When you reach the other shore, there will be three tests that must be passed before you can get back into the boat. These are tests to insure to the one who governs that place that you are actually who you are. Once you find Tatsumi, don't stop, whatever happens. And don't forget that you have both the sarubobo and mirror. Both are helpful in their own way. I'm sorry that this is so rushed. I still wish I could come –_

_"You can't?" I ask. _

_I realize that the fact that he's not coming is quite alarming._

_Tetsuya looks apprehensive._

_Perhaps my hesitation is visible on my face. _

– _I can't – he sighs – I'm not allowed –_

_"Where will you be?"_

– _I have to stay in the river, so nothing can get across either direction. Call for me and I will come for you. –_

_"Are things in Dream so bad?"_

_Tetsuya doesn't answer my question. _

_Instead, he points at the shore ahead, the overhanging branches of trees just becoming visible. He makes an extra push to get to the shore and leaps out of the boat before giving me a hand out._

_The moment both of my feet touch the turf ledge, he is back in the boat._

– _I'll be here. I'm sorry I can't come with you –_

_"Its all right," I call back._

_I walk forward, into the mists._

_There is a path, one made of cobble stones. I walk along it carefully because it is dark. _

_There seems to be some light in front of me._

_What is that sound? It is like a cicada._

_- min-min -  
_

_There are fireflies here. Bright white._

_- min-min -  
_

_Branches crack beneath my feet._

_It is cold._

_I reach a clearing lit by an orange fire. I walk toward it._

– _Who are you? –_

_There is a giant there. It stands up and looks at me with its large eyes. Globular eyes like those of a cicada._

_It is blocking my path._

_"My name is Kohane," I reply, "Pleased to meet you."_

– _Go back to the river, little girl – the giant sneers – You don't belong here –_

_I try not to look at the eyes. I am shivering, though I don't know if its because its so cold._

_"I can't. I have to find someone."_

_It walks towards me. The giant's feet are very large._

– _I'll stomp on you if you don't go back – it threatens._

_"I'm sorry, I can't." I say again._

– _I'll eat you if you don't go back –_

_"I'm sorry, but I can't." _

– _I'll let you pass if you give me something –_

_I only have the sarubobo and the mirror. I know I must keep the mirror. Perhaps the monkey charm?_

_I pull out the sarubobo from my jacket pocket._

_But it is no longer a little charm. It is a real little monkey, wearing a blue jacket that says 'lucky' on the front in kanji. It leaps from my hands and runs up a tree._

_Peaches rain down from the tree._

– _I love peaches! – the giant guffaws as it picks up peaches, grass and dirt in a handful in front of me. _

– _It is so dark I never knew that tree was there –_

_The monkey comes back. It is bigger now. It grabs my hand and leads me from the clearing, away from the giant. _

_As soon as the light of the fire is gone, the monkey climbs up my arm and into my pocket._

_I touch my jacket pocket and the charm is there. I can feel the chain made for hooking the charm on bags or cell phones._

_I continue to walk. _

_It seems as if I've been walking for hours._

_The forest has turned into a desert._

_I'm glad that it isn't light here, else it would be burning hot._

_The sand changes into dry and crackling dirt. _

_I remember seeing a picture in a book of a desert, I think it was in Africa. The dirt was so cracked and dry that the people couldn't grow anything._

_I see a little child in front of me on the path. _

_He sees me and cries out,_

– _Give me water –_

_I am sorry for the boy. His clothes are dirty and have holes in them, and they seem to only hang on his body._

– _Give me water –_

_"If I had some, I would," I reply._

_There are more voices suddenly. There are so many people; all as ragged as the little boy. They all cry out for water._

_"I wish I could, but I don't have any water to give."_

– _There is spring – the boy explains, pointing to the path I am on._

_I look down, but only see the cobble stones._

_"Where?" I ask hopefully._

– _There! There! – the boy shrieks, pointing at the path where I am standing._

_I don't understand, so I continue to walk._

_I feel horrible.  
_

_The people follow me, continuing to call out for water as if in one large voice.  
_

_I don't see any water. I don't know how to give it to them._

_"They want water," a voice says beside me, "Give it to them."_

_A girl, maybe Watanuki's age, is standing next to me. She has long black hair, pale grey eyes, and is wearing a sailor fuku of green and white._

_"Can you give them water?" she asks me._

_"I wish I could," I say._

_She points at the path and says, "Isn't there water here?"_

_I notice that there is a strange pattern in the path, like a swirl or a several circles, one inside the next. It is barely visible in the dark.  
_

_I still cannot see that water, but I cup my hands together and act as if there is a spring within this pattern._

_As I lift my hands, water comes dripping out from between my fingers._

_"Go ahead and give them water."_

_I give water to the child, then to a man behind him. But they cannot drink much because it is held in my hands._

_I pull out the sarubobo again, but it is shaped like a tea cup. It is long and narrow, with a picture of a sarubobo charm on its side._

_Soon, so many people are taking water from the sarubobo cup that I become tired walking back and forth with the cup. None of the people step upon the path.  
_

_I find myself thirsty, too._

_"Don't drink this water."_

_"Why not?" I ask._

_"This isn't the kind of water we can drink." she says again, "This is water... Maybe you would call it dream water."_

_"So its not real?"_

_"Not to you, not to me. But to them..."_

_She watches the people thronging around us._

_She looks at me again and says, "My names Hojo Tatsumi. What's yours?"_

_"Tsuyuri Kohane."_

_Tatsumi looks at me with concern._

_"Do you know how to get back?"_

_Its then that I notice that the people are gone._

_"I think so." I reply, leading her away from the invisible spring, back towards the river.  
_

_We are walking back._

_The path isn't through a forest or desert, but a swamp. It is very muddy on the path, slippery beneath our shoes. Its starting to get misty._

_"I'm tired," Tatsumi says, "Let's rest."_

_I shake my head._

_"No, we're almost there."_

_She plugs along next to me._

_"Aren't you tired?"_

_"Yes," I say, not wanting to lie, "But we shouldn't stop. The river isn't far."_

_Tatsumi slips in the mud. I'll help her up as best I can._

_We continue walking._

_She sees a log and points._

_"Lets just sit there for a moment."_

_"No," I say again._

_She sits down on the log and stares at me._

_"We shouldn't stop."_

_I pull out the sarubobo. It is just a charm, this time. _

_I hand it to Tatsumi before slowly continuing down the path._

_"We have to keep going." _

_I can hear footsteps behind me, but I continue to walk. _

_I don't look behind me._

_I feel Tatsumi's hair brush my hand and the sarubobo pressed into my hand along with her own._

_Tatsumi whispers, "Don't look back."_

_Still, there are footsteps behind us._

_There is the river, branches overhanging the water._

_"Tetsuya!" I call._

_The ubume comes up, with Tetsuya inside._

– _Oh, good – he says, relief obvious on his face – You found her –_

_He helps Tatsumi and me into the boat and then leaps in._

_There is growling and shrieking behind us._

– _Don't look back! – he orders, taking the paddles in his hands and pushing hard into the water._

_As we cross the water, everyone is silent. Neither Tatsumi or I look back.  
_

_It only with reaching the other side, that we find ourselves able to speak._

_As the ubume washes up on the shore, I notice the fireflies and irises look odd. I stare at them as Tetsuya brings in the boat._

_Tatsumi throws herself down on the shore and breathes what sounds like a sigh of relief._

_"That place is horrible. And I thought Dream was bad!" she says.  
_

– _Dream's a wonderful place, if you're in the right dream – Tetsuya says meaningfully._

_"So," Tatsumi asks almost hesitantly, "Where's the mirror?"_

_Tetsuya points at me._

_Tatsumi looks at me, then at the teal bag._

_"Is that the demon mirror?"_

_I hold out the mirror to Tatsumi._

– _Give me the mirror, Tsuyuri Kohane – a voice says from the trees._

_There, in the bushes, holding Koumi in his grasp, is the Nightmare of Vision._

* * *

Ok! I'll try to get the last two chapters done. Hopefully, they can be done soon, what with new work, classes and other family crap to deal with.

Anyway, I'll get the next ones up asap. Jaa-ne.


	6. Old Moon

_** Part VI • Old Moon **_

_The Nightmare insists that I give him the mirror._

– _If you don't, little girl, I'll eat out the baku's eyes. And then I'll devour her soul –_

_I notice there are the same nightmares and monsters surrounding us as before, at the house Ezumatsu-en. We have no way out in front of us._

_I have crossed that river twice with Tetsuya. We can't go back that way._

_Besides, I have to do something to help Koumi._

_I look at Tetsuya. His hands are balled in fists and he is staring at the ground._

– _Little death kami, don't you want your baku to live? – the Nightmare taunts – Tell the human girl to give me the mirror! –_

_I know what the mirror does. If it is a demon mirror, where the demon inside follows the orders of the one who holds the mirror. Perhaps I can..._

– _You can't use it – the Nightmare laughs – I can see it in your mind. You _know_ what the mirror's for. You know why I want it –_

_"Why?" Tatsumi asks, her voice even._

– _Ask the little girl. Ask the little kami –_

_Tatsumi looks at Tetsuya. Then she looks at me._

– _I don't mind taking the mirror from you –_

_Some of the monsters draw the circle tighter. I can feel their breath on my face._

– _After all, human eyes are the most delicious –_

_There is a monster like a huge wingless bird is close to me. Another looks like a horse, but has claws instead of hooves._

_I can feel my heart speed up._

_"They're just trying to intimidate us," Tatsumi says, "Nightmares always try to scare their victims."_

_She pushes me behind her._

_"Who's dream is this?" she asks._

– _Its his! He's a usurper, a traitor! – Tetsuya cries – When the Lord of Dream disappeared, I don't know how long ago, the Nightmare murdered my elder sister and tried to murder me. I fell into the river, but the Lady of the River saved me. For a price - to ferry the weary and dreaming dead to her realm –_

_"So!" Tatsumi says, "Its just as has been said before - sometimes nightmares desire to destroy Dream."_

– _The baku and the scholars and poets, the Bookkeeper and even the guardians won't accept him. There is only _one_ Lord of Dream – Tetsuya growls._

_Heat rolls off of Tetsuya, hitting us like a bonfire's warmth. His eyes are narrowed in anger._

– _You can't do anything to me, Nenshou Tetsuya! – the Nightmare laughs cruelly – You are bound to your promise to Death. You cannot use your powers outside of ferrying the dead across that river –_

_Before Tetsuya can say anything, there is a crashing through the bushes._

_"Tatsumi!" a voice calls, "Kohane-chan! Where are you?"_

_Tatsumi smiles a little._

_"Kyousuke!" she calls, "Over here. See the nightmares?"_

_The young man pushes through the line where a few of the smaller, weaker looking monsters are._

_"Well," he says, breathing a little hard, "There you are. I've been looking for you for ages."_

_Tatsumi rolls her eyes a little. Kyousuke pulls a cigarette from his jacket pocket and lights it._

_"So, Tsuyuri-san, what am I supposed to do with the mirror?" Tatsumi asks._

_I shake my head. "I don't know."_

_"Ah, so," Kyousuke says, "You _did_get that mirror. Go ahead and give it to Tatsumi."_

_I hand the teal bag with the mirror to Tatsumi._

_"But I don't know how to use it." Tatsumi says, looking at the bag._

_Before we can say anything else, a fireball flies passed us and into a monster._

_I've never seen something like it before. The monster's fur is on fire. It seems to be screaming. Kyousuke pulls Tatsumi and me out of the way as it runs towards the river. It dives in, but the water seems to swirl around it. The river seems to be pulling it in, like a whirlpool. _

_Now it is gone._

_Tatsumi reaches into my hair and pulls out a comb. It is green and gold, with purple plum flowers._

_"May I borrow this?"_

_Tatsumi throws it at the Nightmare, hitting him on the hand holding Koumi. She drops to her feet and grabs the comb. Putting the comb in her hair, she changes into the deer creature, the baku that she is._

_She jumps on the nearest monster and begins ripping it to shreds. _

_There are other monsters who are balls of flame._

_Kyousuke takes my hand._

_"Don't look," he says, pushing me to the ground to avoid a strange dog monster. _

_I want to know that Tatsumi, Koumi and Tetsuya are safe._

_Tatsumi has uncovered the mirror. She is studying the back._

_The Nightmare of Vision grasps her arms, digging his nails into them._

_She continues to look at the mirror, biting her lip in pain._

_He raises a hand towards her face._

_I see her lips move, but I cannot hear what she says._

_Long white arms come out and grasp the Nightmare's arms. He is being pulled into the mirror, but the mirror itself seems to be trying to leap from Tatsumi's hands._

_"Help me hold the mirror!" Tatsumi cries._

_Kyousuke lets go of me and runs over to Tatsumi. He tries to anchor the mirror, but it still swivels in Tatsumi's hands._

_"Kohane!"_

_I get up and run towards them, dodging monsters here and there._

_Something wraps around my legs, tripping me. It is a giant snake. It rears back to strike._

_But its throat is grasped in Koumi's mouth. I notice her mouth has rows of sharp teeth, like a shark's._

_Getting up, I push to get to Tatsumi._

_I stumble forward and feel Kyousuke's arm catch me._

_The edge of the mirror is cold. It is shaking and shifting, as if writhing in pain. _

_Suddenly, it stops moving. _

_I look up and notice that the Nightmare of Vision is gone. Tatsumi slips the mirror back into the teal bag._

_"Should I give this back to you?" she asks me._

_"No," I reply, "It was meant for you to use. I was just supposed to bring it here and find you."_

_Tetsuya and Koumi come to us._

– _I have broken my word – Tetsuya says glumly._

_"Is it that bad?" I ask._

– _I made a promise to the Lady of the River –_

_"Perhaps if you give her the mirror?" Tatsumi says, and she hands the mirror to Tetsuya. _

_Koumi frowns, looking at me._

– _Oh, Kohane-chan, look at your clothes. They're so dirty from all that fighting –_

_I look down. My dress is covered in dust and mud. Her hanbok is covered in mud, dirt, blood and who knows what else._

_She looks at me with concerned eyes._

– _You didn't get hurt, did you? – _

_"I'm fine."_

– _I'm taking you home – Koumi says, taking my hand – There are still nightmares about. This place isn't safe –_

_She begins leading me away._

_"Thanks for your help," Tatsumi calls._

_"It was nice to meet you," I call back._

_The walk back to Umetsuki-en is short, considering how quickly Koumi is walking. She hurries along, pulling me with her._

_The house is not brightly lit like before. There are no cheery voices. It looks abandoned._

_"What happened?" I ask._

_Koumi doesn't answer me. Instead, she pulls me around the house by my sleeve, to where the garden is. _

_The moon is gone. Only the Milky Way lights up the garden, which looks torn up and ruined from what I can see in the starlight._

_She leads me to the pool in the stream._

– _Wash in that water – she says. Her voice is very sad. – When you come up, you'll be awake again –_

_"When will I..." I begin, but Koumi shakes her head._

_I walk into the pool, take a deep breath and let myself sink so that even my head is covered by water. As I swim to the surface, I can see bright light._

Kohane awoke on the grassy bank of the Yahagi River. The wood dock was gone, with no sign that it had ever existed there. Slowly, she got to her feet and walked back towards the hotel.

* * *

Kohane wanted to meet with Kimihiro-kun. She wasn't sure how many months since the last time she had seen him. She worried about him. The longer she spent away from the Dreaming, the more she thought about the half-answers she had been given about everything. Most of all, she was sure that _something_ had happened to him.

As it had gotten colder, things became more complicated. To make up for the film they made in Takayama – things hadn't quite come out the way they were supposed to, as it mostly consisted of strange camera angles, the filming crew's frantic attempts to escape attackingtsukemono, and a bunch of static. There was nothing overly usable on their tapes – the studio and her mother were filming more and more exorcisms and paranormal events.

Consequently, Kohane was overly busy with all sorts of televised or otherwise exorcisms, to the point where the only way she could possibly escape the craziness was to slip outside and take a long walk.

One of these long walks led to her thinking over how much she actually missed her dreams. More than two months had passed without dreaming. At least before the events surrounding the Nightmare of Vision, she had been able to visit Koumi often while asleep. Before she had left before, Koumi had not answered her question of when they would see each other.

_Will I dream of those places ever again? _she thought to herself.

Between her concerns about Watanuki and the seeming abandonment by Koumi, by the time she heard someone calling her name, Kohane had worked herself up into thinking that perhaps no one wanted to see her anymore.

"Kohane-chan!" a familiar voice called, quite excited.

She looked up and noticed Kimihiro-kun running up to her with another boy walking behind him.

"Good evening, Kimihiro-kun," she said politely, trying to cover up her immense relief at seeing him, as well as her other concerns.

"Good evening," he said rushing over to her, a truly happy smile on his face, "I was just thinking about how I'd like to talk to Kohane-chan!"

"To me?"

Kohane was a little surprised, both because Kimihiro-kun seemed to really want to see her, and because of the flutter of satisfaction that rose in her in knowing that.

"I'd like to give you something..." he continued in a sort of enthusiastic tangent before remembering the boy with him. "This is Doumeki."

"The one Kimihiro-kun was talking about before?" she asked, taking a close look at the other boy.

At first, she mostly noticed that he was quiet, in a thoughtful observing sort of way.

"Yes. He's an annoying guy. You take one look at him and you can see he's annoying, right?"

She was certainly surprised that Kimihiro-kun thought of this friend of his as annoying. To her, he was calming. Compared with the ruckus of the filming crew, the showboating of the TV host and her mother's constant alternating between wheedling more money out of the TV network and whining about various functions or whatever that she had to go to, he seemed to be an island of patient tranquility. Besides all that, she could tell that he had... power; that was the best word she could come up with.

"That's not like that at all," she said, examining him some more, "He's a pretty person."

"HUH?! THis three hundred eyed demon? How on earth?"

"Shut up," Doumeki said, not out of spite or anything like that, but merely as of a sort of habit in order to calm Kimihiro-kun down a little.

After the little outburst, Doumeki went off to get some canned coffee from a nearby vending machine while Kohane and Kimihiro-kun found a place to sit in the park. She watched the high schooler and noticed there were things that were different from before.

"Sorry, its pretty cold here," he said.

"No problem. I can't go someplace like a cafe anyway," she replied, her mind plunging back into the concerns surrounding her usual life.

"Your mother is worried if you're around strangers, right?"

"The one my mother is worried about isn't me," she said.

This is why she had wanted to speak to Kimihiro-kun. He understood her, so to tell him the truth wasn't hurtful.

"But I'm worried," he intoned, "Since we haven't met often, I've been worrying about whether you're doing fine."

The tone of his voice was clear - he had been worried about her, but had also faced his own problems. She was correct, something had happened to him. If he was in danger, she couldn't possibly burden him with her own worries, or be a worry for him. Still, it felt nice that he cared.

"I went far away, on location for the TV," she said in explanation.

"I see!" he said, "You were really busy, right? You didn't get sick, did you?"

"No," she replied. It was then she remembered the girl from before they left, the one she knew had met not only Kimihiro-kun but his employer Yuuko. And someone else.

"Before we made for that location, we did go to another house. There was a girl there. She had hair this long," she lifted her hand to show him the length falling about to the shoulder, "put up in a ponytail on one side."

"Was she wearing the uniform of my school...?" he asked with sudden apprehension.

"Yes. I could feel Kimihiro-kun from that person. I wondered, did she meet with Kimihiro-kun? So I thought, I should tell you that I sent that person off properly. Sorry for being late with the news."

"You shouldn't be apologizing, Kohane-chan," he said, "That time it was you who said that you were asked to do an exorcism." He smiled a little. "It seems I don't understand the ones that have died yet. But I'm happy she was about to pass on. Thank you, Kohane-chan."

Reaching in his pocket he produced a pair of white gloves with little pink bows attached. "Here. What I wanted to give you."

"You made them?" Kohane asked, looking at how well they were put together.

"Um, yeah."

"Amazing!"

"Would you try them on for me?" Kimihiro-kun asked almost shyly. There was a little space at the end of the gloves' fingers which tapered out passed her own. "Ah, its a big, isn't it?"

"No," she exclaimed, "I'm happy... thank you."

"I'm glad I could give it to you while it's still cold. But I'd never had thought that we'd meet today. What a coincidence... or rather not, right?"

It had certainly seemed a lucky coincidence to meet Kimihiro-kun near the park. Indeed, every meeting with him seemed really lucky.

But now he was saying it wasn't a coincidence at all.

"Not a coincidence?" she asked, her mind racing, thinking of someone else who had mentioned something like that before.

Kimihiro explained, "Yuuko-san said, 'There are no coincidences in this world, only hitsuzen."

"Hitsuzen?"

"Things that will surely happen. For example, that Kohane-chan and I have met, that wasn't a coincidence. We met because we should have met."

_Should have met... of course!_ Kohane thought.

Now it all seemed so clear. Koumi and Tetsuya had both intimated that she was supposed to come to the dream world. Similarly, Wakiya Tomoe had mentioned that her arrival in Takayama had been awaited, and that Kanamori Chikamou had said that someone had told him that Kohane would be coming. Tatsumi had been waiting for her, too, by the fountain. Everyone in the Dreaming had known. Koumi had also said that it was good that she was close to Watanuki Kimihiro. It made sense now... except for one thing - what did it mean?

"That's right, isn't it?" she said, thinking over everything.

The dreams hadn't started until she met him. No, that wasn't right. He gave her the balloon...

"I must have been waiting to meet Kimihiro-kun."

"Kohane-chan...?" he began, as if wanting to ask her what she was thinking about, but before he could, they both noticed Doumeki's return.

"You're late, Doumeki!"

"The nearest vending machine was broken," he explained, handing two coffee cans to Kimihiro-kun.

"Then you should have come back running!"

"Here you go!"

"Thank you." she said, then "Thank you" to Doumeki.

"No problem," he said looking at her as clearly as she was him.

It was then she noticed that Doumeki's right eye and Kimihiro-kun's right eye were the same.

"You're sharing it with him, right? Your eye."

"Eh?" Kimihiro-kun said with surprise.

"Not only your eye. You've changed from the last time when I got that balloon, Kimihiro-kun."

Yes, certainly he had changed. He was calmer, but it was more of something she couldn't quite put her finger on that was residing in Kimihiro-kun now. It had to do with whatever had happened to him.

"You're blending with this person."

"That balloon... didn't it pop already?" he asked, changing the subject.

He wasn't ready to tell her about what happened.

"No. It's in my room."

"What good thing did you wish for, Kohane-chan?"

"I..." she began, trying to think of what to say.

She knew that she wasn't ready to tell him about what happened to her, either. Still, perhaps he knew something about Koumi and the Dreaming. If she told him just, a little then she might find out what happened, to make sure he was ok.

There was a quick clicking of heels on pavement. Her mother had finally found her.

"Thanks for the drink," Kohane said, giving the can back to Kimihiro-kun.

"So you have been here all along!?" her mother cried, "I had a business meeting; and I told you to stay at home!"

'I'm sorry. It was me..." Kimihiro-kun began, but Kohane quickly motioned for him to be quiet. She couldn't risk her mother knowing who Kimihiro was.

"Who are you, anyway? What do you want from her? Don't tell me you wanted to make her drink that!?" her mother ranted.

She was always making sure Kohane had just the 'right' kind of food, and only did the 'proper' things so that she wouldn't lose her powers. She didn't understand at all! Kohane's ability didn't come from those sort of things, and it couldn't be unmade by what she ate or did.

Suddenly, she lunged at Kimihiro-kun, but Doumeki pulled him out of the way.

"Do you know what you're doing? What will I do if her power disappears! If she doesn't have the power, we can't appear on TV anymore! And we are still receiving the performance fee from her last appearance!"

"Performance fee..." Kimihiro-kun said with confusion, and what sounded like disgust.

"I can see," Kohane spat, stopping her mother from doing anything more, "I can still see clearly. _All_ kinds of things."

Kohane was tired. She was tired of her own mother pretending to care about her, just using her. She didn't care if she scared her. It had hurt her before, but now... she was tired of dealing with the conniving woman.

"Anyway, let's go home quickly, ok?" her mother said, trying to put on a happy face, "The staff is waiting for us."

Her mother reached out to touch Kohane, but she moved away from her. She was weary of her.

Turning to Kimihiro-kun, she mouthed, _See you soon_, before walking off.

She ignored her mother's call to wait and practically marched off toward her house.

When her mother finally reached the house, she tried to be coddling with Kohane, saying,

"Now, what have I told you about talking to strangers?"

"I'm tired of you telling me things," Kohane said softly.

"I tell you them for your own good. What if something happened to you?"

Kohane looked clearly at her and said, "You don't understand, do you?"

* * *

_The stars are very bright..._

_The garden is back to the way it is before. I can see the bamboo forest beyond the teahouse and the stream._

_Umetsuki-en is bright, and there are laughing voices inside._

_It is the same._

– _They are very bright tonight, aren't they, Kohane –_

_Koumi is standing beside me, staring at the stars and where the moon should be. It seems to have disappeared from the night sky of Dreaming. _

– _You saw him today –_

_I look at her and she looks a little sad._

– _Was he well? –_

_"I don't know," I say._

– _You didn't tell him because you didn't want him to worry, right? –_

_I nod._

– _But you worry about him – she says with a sad smile – And you worried about me. Thank you –_

_I remember what Doumeki said when I thanked him, that it was nothing. He did what he did because I am Kimihiro-kun's friend._

– _Did you meet Doumeki Shizuka, too? –_

_"Yes," I reply, surprised, "How did you..."_

_Koumi smiles, her dark deer eyes on me._

– _Watanuki-san comes to the dream world, too, sometimes. I've never seen him here; that's just what I'm told –_

_I wonder if I should have told him about my dreams._

_Koumi reaches down to pick up a stone from the path, and tosses it into the stream's large pool. It makes a circle the spreads out from where it hit, continuing until hitting the shore line._

– _Maybe we should go to Ezumatsu-en – she says, and hurries off towards the back door of Umetsuki-en._

_Picking up a stone, I repeat what Koumi did and watch as the ripples grow from the stone to the shore._

– _Aren't you coming, Kohane-chan? – Koumi calls._

_I follow her up to the house._

* * *

* * *

Accursed Notes:

Ok, so I've been MIA for a while, even though I finished this chapter quite a while ago. I suppose its partially because this has grown into something more than the original study of Tsuyuri Kohane that I intended. Its become a full alternate story, so I've been working on some other things besides this story.

Thanks again to you patient and wonderful reviewers. You may not be very many, but it means a lot.

Well, then only one more chapter to go.


End file.
